1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phosphorus-containing zeolite and its use as a catalyst for the conversion of aliphatic compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,886, issued Nov. 14, 1972, to Argauer et al., discloses ZSM-5 zeolite catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,979, issued Jan. 9, 1971 to Chu, discloses ZSM-11 zeolite catalyst.
West German Offenlagunschrifft 2,213,109, published Sept. 21, 1972, to Mobil Oil Corporation, discloses ZSM-12 zeolite catalyst.
Copending application Ser. No. 358,192, filed May 7, 1973, now abandoned and refiled as application Ser. No. 560,412, filed Mar. 20, 1975, discloses ZSM-21 zeolite catalyst.
Copending application Ser. No. 130,442, filed Apr. 11, 1971, now abandoned and refiled as application Ser. No. 500,805, filed Aug. 26, 1974, and now abandoned, discloses TEA mordenite.
Copending application Ser. No. 508,307, filed Sept. 23, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,041, discloses the conversion of alcohols or ethers, i.e., methanol or dimethyl ether, to higher carbon number hydrocarbons by contact with a catalyst comprising a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite having a silica to alumina ratio of at least about 12, a constraint index of about 1 to 12, and containing phosphorus incorporated with the crystal structure thereof in an amount of at least about 0.78 percent by weight.
Copending application Ser. No. 508,306, filed Sept. 23, 1974, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,054, discloses a process for the alkylation of olefins employing, as a catalyst, a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite having a silica to alumina ratio of at least about 12, a constraint index of about 1 to 12, and containing phosphorus incorporated with the crystal structure thereof in an amount of at least about 0.78 percent by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,249, issued July 7, 1964, to Plank et al., discloses the cracking of hydrocarbons with a crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite catalyst.